Ants in the Pants transcript
Scene 1: Inside the Station/Billy's workshop Becky: "Wow, those sure are lots of neat looking toys and things," Matt: "especially that ant farm here." Billy: "Alright, kids, what type of toys do we need to fix right before we give away to the yard sale?" Aiden shows Billy his toy fire truck with no wheels on it. Billy: "Aiden, what have you got here?" Aiden: "My fire truck, Billy." Billy: "We gotta put some wheels on it." Billy gently takes Aiden's toy fire truck and puts it right on his workshop bench. Katrina: "And there's something wrong with my doll house." Craig: "The roof part's messed up, Katrina." Katrina: "I know, Craig, it's a mishap." Billy: "Now don't worry about it, Katrina, I'll get this doll house roof repaired right after I put the wheels right back on Aiden's fire truck." Billy gently takes Katrina's doll house and puts it right next to Aiden's toy fire truck. Billy: "Oh and, Felix, what's that you got there?" Felix: "It's my ant farm, Billy." Billy gently takes 1 good look at Felix's ant farm. Billy: "Oh it's broken alright." Felix: "Yeah 'cause Aubrey went and knocked it over." Other young kids: In Shock Aubrey: "But it was an accident!" Billy: "Well, Felix, good thing there were no ants in there." Felix: "Oh yes there were, Billy, and all of them escaped." Aubrey: "I didn't mean to do that!" Felix: "And I knew all of them before, they were my good friends, there was Farley and Mikey and Rhonda, and I never saw them again." Chloe: "You'll make plenty of other ant friends, Felix." Felix: "Thanks a bunch, Chloe, you're just trying to make me feel so much better." Cut back to Schemer at his arcade right by the jukebox........... Schemer: "Okay, jukebox, play me a super good song." Inside the jukebox Tex: "It sure is crazy when ants escape from a broken ant farm." Rex: "You said it, Tex." Tito: "Well I got just the thing." All Jukebox Band members: "Let's play something." Grace: "You said it, everybody," Didi: "hit it, Tito." Tito: On Piano Keys Tex: Number 1, number 1 now my song has just begun with a rum tum taddelum old John Braddelum hey what country folk we be Rex: number 2, number 2 rooster crows cock-a-doodle-doodle-doo with a rum tum taddelum old John Braddelum hey what country folk we be Tex: number 3, number 3 I like you and you like me with a rum tum taddelum old John Braddelum hey what country folk we be Rex: number 4, number 4 let's keep going there's 1 verse more with a rum tum taddelum old John Braddelum hey what country folk we be Tex: number 5, number 5 fish in the skillet it's good to be alive with a rum tum taddelum old John Braddelum hey what country folk we be. Cut to Billy, Stacy, Matt, Becky, Kara and the young kids right over by Matt's desk. Kara: "Felix's ant farm sure needs to be repaired." Matt: "We know, Kara, Billy's working on it." Mr. Conductor appears right on Matt's desk. Mr. Conductor: "Why hello there, kids, what's going on?" Aiden: "Oh hi there, Mr. Conductor," Chloe: "Billy's fixing Felix's ant farm 'cause Aubrey knocked it over by accident." Mr. Conductor: "Oh my word, that's a real big problem." Francesca: "Are there any type of accidents in Sodor?" Mr. Conductor: "Oh yes, Francesca, the exact same thing happened to Rosie that 1 time." Mr. Conductor: Golden Signal Whistle ''All-New Thomas and Friends'' story segment: Rosie Comes to Lunch Category:All-New Shining Time Station season 1 episode scripts